New Moon Songs
by xForbiddenLoveBitesx
Summary: Songs that I think fit the character's feelings in New Moon.
1. Haunted by Taylor Swift

**A/N: (continued at bottom)**

**I own nothing in bold apart from the A/Ns. **

**I also do not own Twilight. **

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV in New Moon (to Edward)**

**Haunted by Taylor Swift**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

I know what you are; I promised you I could deal with it. I knew it would be hard, I knew my boundaries.

**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

Why did you have to leave? I thought we'd be forever but you proved me wrong.

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

How could you say you don't love me anymore, after all we've been through? What went wrong?

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't lose you again**

**Something's made your eyes go cold**

Those eyes, the ones that make me weak at the knees are the same ones that held no emotion when you told me you were leaving. **  
**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

I really thought I did, I thought I knew you so well. I didn't think you'd ever leave.

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

I can't turn back now, I'll always love you, I'm forever haunted.

**Stood there and watched you walk away**

**From everything we had**

That day is painted vibrantly in my head, every detail, and every word. You just walked away while I stood there, broken.

**But I still mean every word I said to you**

**He will try to take away my pain**

**And he just might make me smile**

**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

Jacob has been so kind to me, making me laugh, making me smile. It has helped but, I wish he was you. The one who did all that and more. My life.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't see you again**

I won't ever see you again, that you'll make sure of. I need you though, like you're my drug.

**Something keeps me holding on to nothing  
**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
**

**I ****know, I know, I just know**

**You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**

I can't live with never being able to see you again, you can't be gone.  
**  
**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**Won't finish what you started**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't go back, I'm haunted**

**Oh**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break.**

**Never thought I'd see it...**

**A/N:**

**I don't really expect anyone to read this songfic but if people do, please review! I thought this song summed up Bella in New Moon pretty well, so… here we are. **

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	2. Lovesick Fool by The Cab

**A/N:**

**I don't own Twilight. All rights got to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I don't own this song; all rights go to The Cab.**

**Lovesick Fool by The Cab**

**Bella's POV in New Moon (to Edward)**

**Who are you? You're looking like a stranger**

You've been gone so long now; your face is slowly fading. I need you.

**You were once my love and my saviour**

You were always there, your love was what kept me alive, you were my saviour.

**Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup**

**On my pillow**

I can still smell you, everywhere. Even as I cry myself to sleep, you're still there.

**And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped**

**Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell**

Whatever I do the ache is still there, is it the same for you? I need to know.

**I can't believe this rose has lost its red**

**And its petals**

I can't believe you're gone, I can't believe our love has gone. Can I just see you once again, just to make it through the day?

**Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?**

**If I said I wished you the best, I was lying**

**[Chorus]**

**Waking up just brings me down (down)**

It just brings a wave of sadness and tainted memories all more painful than the last.

**Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)**

You would always be there in the morning, smiling as I drowsily murmured my greetings. I miss you singing me to sleep. I miss you.

**And my bed is half empty not half full**

**I'd rather live with broken bones**

**Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool**

I would rather die than be without you another day.

**Like a lovesick fool [x3]**

**Where'd you go?**

**You said you'll never leave me**

You said we'd make it through anything, that's what you said. You said you'd always be here. Well you lied and I'm here all alone.

**All alone, my heart is barely beating**

**Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone**

I still feel like you're here. I still see you every day.

**I'm not the same**

**Now something went missing**

I feel different, like a puzzle piece is missing. I don't eat, I don't sleep. I need you.

**There's a cage, it feels like a prison**

**Here, I'll stay until you come back home (home)**

**Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?**

**If I said I wished you the best, I was lying**

**[Chorus]**

**Waking up just brings me down (down)**

I need you here, here in my arms. It's where you belong.

**Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)**

It just makes it all that harder to even wake up.

**And my bed is half empty not half full**

**I'd rather live with broken bones**

**Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool**

**Am I a lovesick fool?**

**Or am I giving up?**

**Am I a lovesick fool?**

**Waking up just brings me down (down)**

**Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)**

**[Chorus]**

**Waking up just brings me down (down)**

**Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)**

**And my bed is half empty not half full**

**I'd rather live with broken bones**

**Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool**

**Like a lovesick fool [x3]**

**A/N:**

**Another song I think fitted Bella while she was in her zombie state. **

**Please review.**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx**


	3. Tangled In the Great Escape, PTV

**A/N (continued at bottom):**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I own nothing in bold apart from the A/Ns. **

**I do not own Twilight; all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I do not own this song, all rights go to Pierce the Veil. **

**Edward's POV, a few months after leaving Forks.**

**Tangled In the Great Escape by Pierce the Veil ft. Jason Butler. Song in bold. **

**Well don't you say that I had a part of it.**

I know this is my entire fault, all mine. My family, some worried for my health, others silently cursing me in their thoughts, is devastated. She was our missing piece, the glue that held us together, without her we are all undone, all broken. **  
Guess we'll never know.  
Or would you say that I had a part of it?**

Most would, blaming me for our family's state of depression. They'll get over it, they'll survive.A decade or two, she'll be nothing but a speck of dust in the wind to them. But not me, they'd never loved her like I did, will never crave her like I do now. **  
Well, I guess we'll never know.**

**Constant recovery.**

All of them, trying desperately to bring me down from a sharp edged cliff. I'll never recover, never be the same again. It's all for her though, all for my Angel. **  
I see you choke and it takes my breath away.  
But all is good, we close our eyes.  
They all accept the lie.**

She accepted my lies so easily; let me walk away without denying my preposterous lies. Did she never really love me all that much in the first place? Is that why she let me walk away so easily? **  
So bury what you are outside.  
Brother, promise you won't leave me.**

Jasper, having no escape from the onslaught of my despair, is the only thing able to stop the pain, even if only for a little bit. He reminds me of too much though, reminds me too much of her and that fateful day. The day that changed everything.

**I know you're tortured within,  
and your eyes look hungry again.  
But I'll never wander my friend.  
**Jasper's words to me, drifting through my brain. Oh, how I am tortured within. Tortured with her beautiful face, once an escape, now a prison. Tortured with this pain, eating its way at me, making me numb. I probably was hungry, having not fed in nearly a month, my eyes blackest night, a fitting metaphor. I'll never wander, I'll always be here, we all will. Oh, how I wished that would help.

**Will somebody believe this suicide?  
Am I the only one that thinks that you should stay alive?**

Am I the only one that thinks we should stay away, keep her safe? Going back would just put her in danger again. Am I the only one who thinks she should stay alive, stay safe, away from us?

**I became the shame that you backed up on the ropes  
to arm yourself and hide.  
And so I scream, "Mayday, I'm in trouble!  
Send somebody on the double!"**

I need an escape, an end. Nothing helps and nothing works, even Jasper's efforts are starting to dwindle. The numbness creeps.

**Scratching at the floor inside my mind.**

Maybe I'm going insane, maybe my mind has snapped its thin cords and tipped over the edge of sanity. Her face, etched so perfectly in my mind, is a comfort and a burden. Seeing it brought back painful memories, memories I wished to forget. Its beauty was not portrayed as perfect as it is in my mind, bringing the fierce determination to stay away back with a vengeance as my resolve wavered under her gaze and familiarity. She is perfect the way she is, nothing should harm that beauty, nothing should endanger her soul. It comforted to the point of pleasure though, washing away the numbness for a limited time. Seeing her had always comforted me, pushed away the emotions until all I felt was love. The strongest emotion I had ever felt was the one I would never have again.

**They all accept the lie.  
So bury what you are outside.  
Brother, please don't be afraid of me.**

**I know you're tortured within,**  
**and your eyes look hungry again.**  
**But I'll never wander my friend.**

**I let you down and I started to run.**

I let her down so much that day. I put her in harms way, flirted with fate. It was my entire fault, her injuries, her pain, my family's sadness. If I had never met her, she would never be in the danger she had had to face every day. The pain bubbled inside at that, if I had never met her. I shuddered at the thought. As selfish as it was for me to think it but I was glad we had met. If Bella, the name came freely now, had never came stumbling into my life, I would never have felt true, infinite love. And that's what it is, for me, infinite. I will always love Bella, forever, even if she does not feel the same.

**Never meant to be your pain.**

I never meant to cause her pain, never meant to harm her. Always, ever since I knew I loved her, I had tried to protect her. Keep her safe. Now I was the one she needed protecting from.

**What have I become?**

I guess I really am a monster. I harmed the only good thing that has come from this damned existence. The only good thing left in me.

**Show me and show me the way back.  
Show me the way back home.**

**I know you're tortured within,**  
**and your eyes look hungry again.**  
**But I'll never wander my friend.**  
**No I'll never wander again.**

**This is not what I want,**  
**but now it's what I need.**  
**Can I just have one more taste**  
**Just to make it through the day...?**

I need to see her face, even if it is just in my mind or someone else's. I need to see her face, just to make it through the day, make it through this endless suffering and complete… numbness.

**You're tangled in the great escape.  
The great escape.**

**I never meant to hurt nobody...**

I never meant to hurt Bella, never meant to hurt my family by leaving.

**I never meant to hurt you, no.**

Never meant to hurt Bella, never Bella, she needed protecting always, she's so fragile, so vulnerable.

**I only meant to do this to myself.**

I knew I would hurt myself by leaving, she had already changed my existence dramatically. I'd never comprehended just how much it hurt though, how much pain just her name brings. My chest was empty, left behind with most of my emotions, a gaping hole.

**The great escape.  
Let me out of this.**

Oh please, I need an escape.

**A/N:**

** I LOVE this song, Pierce the Veil's songs are amazing. I thought this song was quite fitting to Edward's situation in New Moon and this song is actually about being addicted to a drug, I think, so it fits in well with our heroine addict doesn't it? :D**

** xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


End file.
